1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information processing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to an information processing apparatus in which a writer name of data is written in data group formed in a unit of page or in a unit of card group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional computer (hereinafter simply referred to as a central processing unit (CPU)) and so on, such a program is generally utilized, in which many data stored in a memory are stored in the form of a plurality of pages or in the form of a plurality of cards. In the program in which data are stored in the form of pages, predetermined data are collected in a unit of pages, whereas in the program in which data are stored in the form of cards, cards indicating one data are stored randomly. In the following description, data formed in a unit of page and in a unit of card are treated together as a plurality of data formed at every page. In the data formed in a unit of page, such as a notebook or the like, owner name column, address column and so on are provided at the end of the notebook, and owner name and so on are written in these columns.
When the data formed in a unit of page or in a unit of card is considered, there are then disadvantages that the writer name, recording date or the printed out date of one of pages or cards sorted at every page or at every card cannot be known. Particularly, while the writer of data can be known from a writing stroke of hand-written character or the like, the writer of data written with a word processor can not be defined. Even when the writer writes data by hand-writing, if such hand-written data is displayed or recorded as printing type data, then the writer cannot be defined without difficulty.